1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders, protectors and stowage systems for tablets and like devices, and more particularly, to a tablet holder having a retractable mounting post for console mounting in a vehicle and systems for stowing multiple tablets when not in use.
2. Background of the Invention
Tablets and like Portable Electronic Devices (PEDs) are becoming more commonplace due to the increased needs for portable computing, remote communication and access to media content. Tablets, such as the iPad® offered for sale by Apple®, are preferred over cell phones and personal digital assistants due to their large screen size and high definition resolution, and are preferred over conventional laptops due to their compactness, lightweight and lack of a keyboard and mouse.
Tablets, while designed to be easily held for touchscreen use, lack mounting structure or structure to mount thereto to hold the tablet in place for prolonged use or for hands-free viewing. This is particularly disadvantageous when using a tablet in a vehicle such as an airplane, train or car where the tablet may be used, in part, as a replacement for a permanently-mounted dedicated video monitor. With regard to tablet use in an airplane in particular, where passengers may have the option of using an airline-supplied tablet during a flight, and wherein simultaneous use of other accessories such as tray tables often occurs, such use requires consideration of tablet protection, holding, mounting and stowage both during use and between flights.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tablet holder that both protects the tablet and allows it to be mounted to supporting structure for hands-free use. It is further desirable to provide a tablet stowage system for storing multiple tablets when not in use.